שיר השירים
thumb|ימין|300px|This is a photo of an exhibit at the Diaspora Museum, Tel Aviv - en:Beit Hatefutsot. The Note says: Minstrel playing before King solomon Illumination for the opening verse of Song of Songs, the Rothschild Mahzor, Manuscript on parchment. Florence, Italy, 1492. The Jewish Theological Seminary of America, New York Source Rothschild Mahzor, Manuscript, Italy, 1492. מגילת שיר השירים היא הראשונה בקובץ חמש מגילות שב"כתובים" הכלולים בתנ"ך. המגילה היא סדרה של שירי אהבה בין בני זוג. במסורת חז"ל נתפרשו שירים אלה כמשל ליחסי עם ישראל והקב"ה. מקובל לקרוא אותו בערב שבת ובשבת חול המועד פסח. מדרש שיר השירים מדרש שיר השירים רבה הוא מדרש קדום המלקט מדרשים ואגדות ממקורות קדומים לו. המדרש מסודר כסדר מגילת שיר השירים, והוא מחולק לשמונה פרשות, שהן למעשה שמונה פרקי המגילה. דוגמאות אחדות: # בנות ירושלים ((ג) ה ) - רבנן אמרי: אל תקרי בנות ירושלים, אלא בונות ירושלים. זו סנהדרי גדולה של ישראל, שיושבין ומבינין אותן בכל שאלה ומשפט. # אף ערשנו רעננה - מה מטה זו אינה עשויה אלא לנחת רוח, כך, עד שלא נבנה בית המקדש הייתה השכינה מטלטלת ממקום למקום, הדא הוא דכתיב: (שמואל ב' ז') ואהיה מתהלך באהל ובמשכן. משנבנה בית המקדש, (תהילים קלב) זאת מנוחתי עדי עד. # תאמי צביה - ר' יהושע דסכנין בשם ר' לוי: מה תאומים הללו כיון שפורש אחד מהן מדדיהן דדן נסתם. כך כתיב (זכריה י"א) ואכחיד את שלשת הרועים בירח אחד.והלא לא מתו אלא בשנה אחת?! אלא בירח אחד נגזרה עליהם גזירה על שלשתן, הדא הוא דכתיב: (תהילים מ"ז) נדיבי עמים נאספו. ר' יוסי אומר: שלשה פרנסין טובים עמדו לישראל ואלו הן: משה, ואהרן, ומרים. ובזכותן נתנו להם שלוש מתנות טובות: הבאר, המן, וענני כבוד. (מתוך למדרש רבה מגילת שיר השירים מהדורת אינטרנט מעוצבת בידי זהבה גרליץ תשס"ו מבוססת על תקליטור "חלמיש") שיר השירים – מגילת ארץ ישראל (התקבל במייל מגדעון חרלפ) אם קראת ושנית את מגילת שיר השירים בברכה , בשחרית שלשבת חול המועד או כמנהג המקובלים בקבלת פני מלכת השבת – לא תמצא לנפשך כל מצרים , גבולות או מחסומים . לנגד עיניך משתרעת הארץ כולה , עולה מן המדבר ועד ראש אמנה, מצפון ועד תימן . אם ישנם כאלה המפקפקים בטבע הארץ, ההומוגניות שלה או הקוהרנטיות שלה, תמצא כאן את ראש אמנה בצפונה , דמשק באמצעיתה , חשבון במזרחה ותימן בדרומה . טבע האהבה של מגילת שלמה המלך , החכם מכל אדם , לא מבחינה בכל חלוקות . אהבת הרעייה לדודה הינה היקפית וכוללת . כאן נזכרו 23 סוגי צמחים, 14 שמות בעלי חיים ו-15 מקומות נבחרים של הארץ הנבחרת – כולם כאחד . שניר וחרמון , אריות ונמרים , עופרים ואיילים , יונה ותור ,כולם כאחד הם איבר מאיבריה של אדמת הקודש ,קודש הקודשים של כתבי הקודש וכולם לכבוד השכינה. כאן מתכללת כל התורה הקדושה בארציות ובחומר הקדוש . אין כאן קודש מתבדל אלא קודש קדשים אחדותי , אין כאן קודש וירטואלי הגותי אלא עצם הקודש של התעצמות החול הגשמי עם פנימיותו הקדושה , תמצית השירה הקדושה של המלך שהשלום שלו מאוחדת עם תפיסתו של רבי עקיבא בן יוסף , מייסד תורה שבעל פה עם כל התגין והדקדוקים של התורה שבכתב , הוא רבי עקיבא נושא כליו של בר כוכבא נשיא ישראל. שומרי החומות לא יוכלו לעולם לאהבה גדולה זו . מים רבים לא יוכלו לכסות אהבה גדולה זו . המקור על חיבור שיר השירים ד"ר ברוך אלסטר כתב על חיבור 'שיר השירים' לאור פרשנות ימי הביניים בדף שבועי בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר אילן תחילה הוא התייחס למסורת לפיה :"מגילת 'שיר השירים', הפותחת בפסוק " שִׁיר הַשִּירִים אֲשֶׁר לִשְׁלֹמֹה ", כלומר כותרת המגילה מייחסת אותה לשלמה המלך, שעליו נאמר בספר מלכים א' (ה:יב): " וַיְהִי שִׁירוֹ חֲמִשָּה וָאָלֶף ". מכאן למדו גם חז"ל ששלמה הוא מחבר 'שיר השירים'. כך מופיע במדרשים רבים, ונביא כאן רק דוגמא אחת (שהש"ר א, ח א): א"ר יודן: ללמדך, שכל מי שהוא אומר דברי תורה ברבים זוכה שתשרה רוח הקדש עליו. וממי אתה למד? משלמה, שעל-ידי שאמר דברי תורה ברבים זכה ששרתה עליו רוח הקדש, ואמר שלשה ספרים: משלי, קהלת ושה"ש. ( וכך במקומות רבים נוספים בפרשה א בשהש"ר; וכן תנח' בשלח י; אגדת שה"ש א, שורות 50‑82. כמו כן מדרשים רבים הדנים בפסוק בודד משה"ש משתמשים בביטוי "אמר שלמה" או כיוצא בו.) מדרש זה, מלבד ייחוס הספר לשלמה, מסביר מדוע נכנס 'שיר השירים' למקרא: כיוון שהוא נכתב ברוח הקודש. גם אם היה בחז"ל מי שחלק על קדושת המגילה, (רבים רואים במחלוקת על טומאת הידיים של המגילה (משנה ידים ג, ה) רמז למחלוקת כזאת, וכך הניסיון לגנוז את הספר (אדר"נ נו"א א, דף א ע"ב). נראה שכך צריך לראות גם את דברי ר' יונתן במדרש, הקורא לשיר השירים "דברי זמר" (שהש"ר א', א, י). ראו ברוך אלסטר , אהבה אנושית וזיקתה לאהבה רוחנית בפרשנות היהודית לשיר השירים , דיסרטציה, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, רמת-גן תשס"ז, עמ' 4, הע' 13.) הרי בסופו של דבר התקבלה עמדתו הנחרצת של ר' עקיבא: "שכל הכתובים קודש ו'שיר השירים' קדש קדשים" (משנה, ידיים ג, ה). רוב פרשני ימי הביניים הלכו בכיוון דומה וראו ב'שיר השירים' ספר שכתב שלמה ברוח הקודש. למשל, כותב ר' ישעיה מטראני על הפסוק בספר מלכים (שם): וגם עשה אלף וחמשה שירים. וכל אלה לא נכתבו, כי לא עשאן ברוח הקודש, ואילו שנכתבו עשאן ברוח הקודש. המחברת - מנשות שלמה מעניינת דעתו של של ר' יצחק עראמה (ספרד, מאה ט"ו) שהחזיק בדעה חיברה את המגילה אחת מנשות שלמה, והיא הרעיה המופיעה בספר. דעה זו נסמכת בעיקר על העובדה שהרעיה היא הדוברת העיקרית בספר. בפירושו למגילה, אך הוא בוודאי לא היה הראשון שסבר כך. דעה כזאת כבר נדחתה בפירוש צפון-צרפתי מהמאה הי"ב שיוחס בטעות לרש"י (שה"ש א:א):(מדובר בכ"י פירנצה Acq. e Doni 121 (סרט 18007 במכון לתצלומי כתבי יד), הכולל חמש מגילות והפטרות. 'איכה', 'אסתר' וההפטרות מלֻווים בפירוש רש"י, ואילו 'שיר השירים', 'רות' ו'קֹהלת' מובאים עם פירוש אלמוני. בספריית פירנצה קוטלגו כל הפירושים כשל רש"י. ראו אלסטר, שם, עמ' 14‑16. להערות על הטקסט המצוטט כאן, ראו שם עמ' 70.) דר' אלסטר מביא דעה נוספת:"דעה אחרת שניתן למצוא אצל פרשן אחד מימי-הביניים היא ששלמה חיבר את שירי המגילה אך לא ערך אותם לספר אחד. מדובר גם כאן בפרשן אלמוני מצפון צרפת, שפירושו למגילה שרד רק עד סוף פרק ג', והוא פורסם על-ידי ר' שמעון אפנשטיין לפני יותר מ-100 שנה. 4 כך הוא כותב בפירושו לפסוק הראשון במגילה: שלמה חיבר אך לא ערך את הספר שיר השירים. מיוחד מן השירים שהיו לשלמה, כי הרבה שירים היו, כדכתיב " וַיְהִי שִׁירוֹ חֲמִשָּה וָאָלֶף " (מל"א ה:יב), וזה אחד מהם. ויש לומר, כי מאותם שירים בחרו אנשי חכמה אלו השירים ודבקום, כדי ללמד על הקב"ה וכנסת ישראל, והכי קאמר: שיר שנתקן מן השירים אשר לשלמה, שלקחו משיריו ואספו זה השיר וסדרוהו על דרך הקב"ה וכנסת ישראל, והשאר הניחום. כי זה נתייסד ברוח הקדש, ונכתב בתוך כתבי הקדש, כי קדש קדשים הוא, כי אנשי החכמה סדרו דבריו של שלמה, כדכתיב: " אֵלֶּה מִשְׁלֵי שְׁלֹמֹה אֲשֶׁר הֶעְתִּיקוּ אַנְשֵׁי חִזְקִיָּה " (מש' כה:א). לפי פירוש זה, 'שיר השירים' חובר בשני שלבים: תחילה חיבר שלמה שירים רבים שלאו דווקא היו שירי קודש, ולאחר מכן אספו "אנשי החכמה" (אנשי חזקיהו) את השירים שנראו ברוח קודשם ראויים לתאר את יחסי ה' וישראל. כלומר פרשן זה מקבל מצד העיקרון את ייחוס המגילה לשלמה אלא שטען ששלמה לא חיבר אותה כיחידה אחת, ורק לאחר זמן חוברו השירים יחד. קדושת שיר השירים גם בנושא זה מרחיב דר' אלסטר וכתב:"עניין נוסף שעולה כאן הוא קדושתה של המגילה. לפי פרשננו, קדושה זו אינה נובעת מהשירים עצמם שחיבר שלמה ולא מרוח הקודש. כשחוברו, הם הובנו רק כעוסקים באהבת איש ואישה. רק מכוח עריכתם של אנשי חזקיהו, שהבינו ברוח הקודש שכמה מהשירים יכולים להתפרש בהקשר של אהבת ה' וישראל, נכנס 'שיר השירים' לכתבי הקודש. על קדושת המגילה נראה שדעתו של פרשן זה לא הייתה הקיצונית ביותר, שהרי לדעתו 'שיר השירים' נכנס לקנון ברוח הקודש. אולם לפי דעה אחרת של אחד מפרשני צפון צרפת בימי-הביניים, הספר לא נכתב כלל ברוח הקודש אלא קיבל את מעמדו מסיבה אחרת לגמרי – היותו אהוב על הציבור. אמנם פירוש זה לא דחה לחלוטין את קדושת המגילה, אך הוא ניתק בין שאלת הקנוניות של המגילה ובין שאלת משמעותה הדתית: ופירוש שיר השירים – שיר זה אחד משירים אשר אמר שלמה, אשר הרבה שירים אמר הוא שנאמר " וַיְהִי שִׁירוֹ חֲמִשָּה וָאָלֶף " (מל"א ה:יב). מפני מה נכתב זה מכולם? לפיכך נכתב, שנתחבב לעולם. ומדרש דכתב עליהם המשלים: לפיכך נכתב, שדרשוהו לעניין שיעבוד, ובוראם חפץ ותאב לגאלם ולהבדילם מן העמים להיות לו לעם, והם משתוקקים אליו ובוטחים בו כי לא יעזבם לאורך ימים ויגאלם ברחמיו וכרוב חסדיו (ע"פ יש' סג:ז). וראה שלמה במחזה כל אלה וכתב דוגמא בו ואשתו וריעותיה. פרשן זה, שלפי יפת פעל כנראה לקראת סוף המאה הי"ב או במאה הי"ג, מביא שתי אפשרויות מדוע שיר השירים 'נכתב' (=נכנס למקרא): אחת משל עצמו – "לפיכך נכתב שנתחבב לעולם"; ואחת משל חז"ל – "ומדרש... לפיכך נכתב... וראה שלמה במחזה כל אלה וכתב דוגמא". ממבנה דבריו ומפירושו נטול האלגוריה לכלל המגילה, ברור שאין הוא מסכים לדעת המדרש, שלפיו שלמה כתב את 'שיר השירים' כספר קודש. לדעתו, המגילה נתחברה כספר חולין, כנאמר אצל הפרשן הקודם, אלא שלדעת הפרשן כאן, אפילו כניסת המגילה למקרא נבעה לא מרוח קודשם של העורכים וגם לא מכוח פירוש אלגורי שהוצמד לה, אלא משום שהיא פופולארית. חידת שיר השירים דר' אמנון שפירא הרצה בכנס יהודה ושומרון תשס"ט -אוניברסיטת אריאל על הכתובת מח'רבת אל-קום (מקדה) ופתרון חידת שיר השירים. לפי תאור בית המקדש מימי שלמה : בקודש הקודשים היו שני קרובים, מוטת הכנפים 12 מטר וגובה 6 מטר - על הדביר עצמו. ממשה רבינו עד חורבן הבית יהיה בבית המקדש שני פסלים גדולים. לפי המפרשים, דמויות הכרובים היו כמו דמות אדם - איושם - זכר ונקבה - במסכת יומא נ"ד א', בני ישראל שהיו עולים לרגל היו רואים אותם :"אמר רב קטינא בשעה שהיו ישראל עולין לרגל מגללין להם את הפרוכת ומראין להם את הכרובים שהיו מעורים זה בזה ואומרים להן ראו חבתכם לפני המקום כחבת זכר ונקבה מתיב רב חסדא (במדבר ד, כ)" מכאן נעבור לשיר השירים, "אמר רבי עקיבא לא היה העולם כדאי כיום שניתן בו שיר השירים לישראל שכל השירים קודש ושיר השירים קודש קודשים" (משנה, ידיים, ג', ה') מה ראו חז"ל להכניס לשיר השירים תכנים ארוטיות ולהגדיר אלגוריה. הוא התיחס גם לנושא האלה "אשרה" - נמצא כתובת במקדה וגם בחצי האי סיני "לה' ולאשרה" - כך כתב יהודי תמים. הוא יחס בת זוג לקב"ה. במאה ה-8 היתה "אמונה פגנית" שיש אלוקים זכר ונקבה. איך נלחמים בתרבות זרה ? # להתעלם. # להלחם מלחמת חומרה. # לדעת המרצה חשובה - המקובלת במסורת ישראל - אם לא ניתן להתעלם - לאמץ דברים שליליים למציאות המקובלת. הביאו שיר עם אהבה חושנית אך הפרשנות העניקה לאהבה קדושה. ניטרול המשמעות הפגנית. לזה התכוון רבי עקיבא. הדימוי של בת-זוג לאלוקים, כך הוכנס המושג "אמרה שכינה בפני הקב"ה" (כלומר אוםן שני) ועל הקבלה ועל החסידות . "לשם ייחוד קדושה בריכו". אולי גם ה"תנועה" בתפילה. הכתובות העבריות הכתובות מכונתילת עג'רוד #...ב] רכת אתכם ליהוה שמרן ולאשרתה #... ] ליהוה התמן ולאשרתה [ #... ] ברכתך ליהוה תמן ולאשרתה יברך וישמרך ויהי עם אדני [ #...י] תנו ליהוה תימן ולאשרתהכתובות מח'רבת אל-קום #ברך אריהו ליהוה נצרי ולאשרתה הושע לה לדניהו # ולאשרתה (הכתובות הובאו בספרי: 'אסופת כתובות עבריות' ירושלים תשנ"ג, עמ' 111, 153, 159-156). [http://lib.cet.ac.il/pages/item.asp?item=13226 המקור והסבר על מהותן * מאמר הקשור לנושא - השימוש רק לצרכי לימוד ה"עולה", ה"נשקפה" וה"מתרפקת": שלושה מופעים לדמות אחת במגילת שיר השירים דר' שלמה בכר, הוא מרצה למקרא באוניברסיטת חיפה ובחוגים של חובבי תנ"ך בצפון ובקתדרה עממית בעמק הירדן, דן בנושא בהקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות והציג את הפסוקים הבאים: חזרה על הפיסקה : מי זאת # מִי זֹאת, עֹלָה מִן-הַמִּדְבָּר, כְּתִימְרוֹת, עָשָׁן: מְקֻטֶּרֶת מֹר וּלְבוֹנָה, מִכֹּל אַבְקַת רוֹכֵל. (ג',ו') # מִי-זֹאת הַנִּשְׁקָפָה, כְּמוֹ-שָׁחַר: יָפָה כַלְּבָנָה, בָּרָה כַּחַמָּה--אֲיֻמָּה, כַּנִּדְגָּלוֹת (מדליקה, מדהימה) (ו',י') # מִי זֹאת, עֹלָה מִן-הַמִּדְבָּר, מִתְרַפֶּקֶת, עַל-דּוֹדָהּ; תַּחַת הַתַּפּוּחַ, עוֹרַרְתִּיךָ--שָׁמָּה חִבְּלַתְךָ אִמֶּךָ, שָׁמָּה חִבְּלָה יְלָדַתְךָ (ח',ה') בספר עמוס נמצא מזמור הלל אחד כשהוא מפוזר בשלשה מקומות בספר: # כִּי הִנֵּה יוֹצֵר הָרִים וּבֹרֵא רוּחַ, וּמַגִּיד לְאָדָם מַה-שֵּׂחוֹ, עֹשֵׂה שַׁחַר עֵיפָה, וְדֹרֵךְ עַל-בָּמֳתֵי אָרֶץ--יְהוָה אֱלֹהֵי-צְבָאוֹת, שְׁמוֹ(ד', י"ג) # עֹשֵׂה כִימָה וּכְסִיל, וְהֹפֵךְ לַבֹּקֶר צַלְמָוֶת, וְיוֹם, לַיְלָה הֶחְשִׁיךְ; הַקּוֹרֵא לְמֵי-הַיָּם, וַיִּשְׁפְּכֵם עַל-פְּנֵי הָאָרֶץ--ה' שְׁמוֹ.(ה',ח') # וַהשם ה' הַצְּבָאוֹת, הַנּוֹגֵעַ בָּאָרֶץ וַתָּמוֹג, וְאָבְלוּ, כָּל-יוֹשְׁבֵי בָהּ; וְעָלְתָה כַיְאֹר כֻּלָּהּ, וְשָׁקְעָה כִּיאֹר מִצְרָיִם. הַבּוֹנֶה בַשָּׁמַיִם מַעֲלוֹתָו, וַאֲגֻדָּתוֹ עַל-אֶרֶץ יְסָדָהּ; הַקֹּרֵא לְמֵי-הַיָּם, וַיִּשְׁפְּכֵם עַל-פְּנֵי הָאָרֶץ--ה' שְׁמוֹ. (ט',ה'-ו') דוגמא נוספת משיר השירים - על חלומות # עַל-מִשְׁכָּבִי, בַּלֵּילוֹת, בִּקַּשְׁתִּי, אֵת שֶׁאָהֲבָה נַפְשִׁי; בִּקַּשְׁתִּיו, וְלֹא מְצָאתִיו. אָקוּמָה נָּא וַאֲסוֹבְבָה בָעִיר, בַּשְּׁוָקִים וּבָרְחֹבוֹת--אֲבַקְשָׁה, אֵת שֶׁאָהֲבָה נַפְשִׁי; בִּקַּשְׁתִּיו, וְלֹא מְצָאתִיו. מְצָאוּנִי, הַשֹּׁמְרִים, הַסֹּבְבִים, בָּעִיר: אֵת שֶׁאָהֲבָה נַפְשִׁי, רְאִיתֶם. כִּמְעַט, שֶׁעָבַרְתִּי מֵהֶם, עַד שֶׁמָּצָאתִי, אֵת שֶׁאָהֲבָה נַפְשִׁי; אֲחַזְתִּיו, וְלֹא אַרְפֶּנּוּ--עַד-שֶׁהֲבֵיאתִיו אֶל-בֵּית אִמִּי, וְאֶל-חֶדֶר הוֹרָתִי. הִשְׁבַּעְתִּי אֶתְכֶם בְּנוֹת יְרוּשָׁלִַם, בִּצְבָאוֹת, אוֹ, בְּאַיְלוֹת הַשָּׂדֶה: אִם-תָּעִירוּ וְאִם-תְּעוֹרְרוּ אֶת-הָאַהֲבָה, עַד שֶׁתֶּחְפָּץ. (ג',א'-ה') # אֲנִי יְשֵׁנָה, וְלִבִּי עֵר; קוֹל דּוֹדִי דוֹפֵק, פִּתְחִי-לִי אֲחֹתִי רַעְיָתִי יוֹנָתִי תַמָּתִי--שֶׁרֹּאשִׁי נִמְלָא-טָל, קְוֻצּוֹתַי רְסִיסֵי לָיְלָה.(ה',ב) # אֲנִי לְדוֹדִי וְדוֹדִי לִי, הָרֹעֶה בַּשּׁוֹשַׁנִּים.(ו',ג') ? המקור: זקוביץ (כנראה) • יאיר זקוביץ, שיר השירים, סדרת "מקרא לישראל", הוצאת מאגנס ועם עובד, 1992. הרקע של פירוש רש"י הרב דוד סבתו בבית המדרש הוירטואלי כתב מבוא לשיר השירים חויית האהבה 'ויזכרו את חסדיו ואת מעלם אשר מעלו...' - איך משפט זה קשור לשיר השירים? לפי רש"י, שיר השירים הוא זכרון העבר, אהבת הנעורים, החיבה הראשונה. בעתיד, לאחר המשבר ולאחר הניתוק, אז יצוץ הגעגוע. 'אשה צרורה אלמנות חיות' - סיפור המסגרת של המגילה הוא על אישה שבעלה חי, אך לא יכולה להיות בקשר עמו. דבר זה מחזק את הטרגדיה, ששניהם חיים אך אינם יכולים לחזור אחד לשני. 'מתרפקת על דודה' - נזכרת בגעגועים על האהבה הגדולה שהייתה. זה הצד האחד של שיר השירים. הצד השני הוא הדוד, הקב"ה. 'אף דודה צר לו בצרתה' - כמאמר הפסוק "בְּכָל צָרָתָם לוֹ צָר" סג, ט, הקב"ה מרגיש את הקשיים, הוא אינו מנותק מהם. זכרון יופיה של הרעיה משמעותו הגעגוע שמבטא את שורש הזיקה. הזכרון של היופי מחזיר את בני הזוג לנקודה בה חזר הקשר. 'להודיעם כי לא מלבו ענה ולא שילוחיה שילוחין' - אלו גירושין זמניים, "אֵי זֶה סֵפֶר כְּרִיתוּת אִמְּכֶם אֲשֶׁר שִׁלַּחְתִּיהָ" נ, א. אין מדובר בגעגוע בלי תכלית, התרפקות על העבר ללא תקווה לעתיד. הגעגוע על העבר מלמד שהיה משהו אמיתי ועמוק, כהקדמה וכהכנה לתיקון של העתיד, חזרת הדוד לרעייתו. נמצא, שלפי רש"י מגילה זו משתמשת במשל של אהבת איש ואישה על מנת לתאר את המשבר כבסיס לתיקון, וזוהי החשיבות הגדולה של המגילה. לא מקרה שזו החוויה שמתאר רש"י, משום שבאותה התקופה רש"י ובני דורו חווים את הנוראות של מסעי הצלב. אין זו רק נחמה על הקושי הפיזי, אלא גם על הקושי התיאולוגי. הרבה יהודים באותה התקופה המירו דתם, בעקבות המאבק התיאולוגי הקשה עם הנצרות, שהיא הכח השולט באירופה. רש"י, כחלק מניסיונו להיאבק בהמרת הדם ולהרים את קרן העם, מפרש את שיר השירים כמגילה שנועדה לבטא את האהבה העמוקה שעתידה לשוב. רש"י יוצא נגד חוויה של נטישה, והמענה הוא שיר השירים. יואב ברזילי: עיצוב דמותו של שלמה המלך כאנטי גיבור במגילת שיר השירים מתוך הרצאה בהקונגרס העולמי ה-17 למדעי היהדות שיתקיים באוגוסט 2017 בירושלים thumb|ימין|335 px שלמה המלך הוא דמות מורכבת הן בפרקי שלמה שבספר מלכים א` א`-י"א והן באזכורים והרמזים נוספים במקרא. מצד אחד הוא מלך מפואר, מבסס הממלכה ובונה המקדש, שופע חכמה, הדר והצלחה, ומצד שני עובר על מצוות המלך, מרבה כסף וזהב, סוסים ונשים וממלכתו קורסת באחרית ימיו. מהי דמותו של שלמה מנקודת מבטו של בעל מגילת שיר השירים? עיון בהופעותיו של `שלמה` ו`המלך` לאורך המגילה מלמד שבעל המגילה משתמש בדמותו כמייצגת בפנים שונות את האנטיתזה לאהבתם וליחסיהם של הדוד והרעיה. בהרצאה נעיין בשירים שמזכירים את שלמה המלך במגילת שיר השירים וננסה ללמוד מהם על תפקידו הספרותי לצד הדוד והרעיה – גיבורי המגילה. השירים הנידונים בהרצאה הם: # שיר הכרם (ח' י"א-י"ב) + פרק ו,ח # שיר השחרחורת א' , ה-וו # שיר החתונה ג,-ז'-י"א : בקשת האהוב ג' א-ה : חתונת שלמה ג', ז-י"א # הנך יפה רעיתי א' ט-י"ז שיטר המלך לרעיה , תגובת הרעיה ושיר הרעיה ודודה # שיר הפתיחנ א, א-ד, על הצךך בארמון: אל האהוב בשדה קישורים חיצוניים * * שיר השירים באתר "מכון ממרא" * השמעת קטע משיר השירים, מפי הרב זכריה זרמתי באתר "מכון תורת אמ"ת" * שיר השירים עם פירוש הרוקח ורמב"ן * קטעים מולחנים משיר השירים, באתר שירונט * שיר השירים עם פירוש מלבי"ם ורשב"ם ותרגום לאנגלית * * קטגוריה:חמש מגילות